


No need for a check up

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [102]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, check ups, maybe OOC warning, nico is afraid of needles, solangelo, will is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Nico does not like needles, or checkups.  Will talks to him for a bit.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [102]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	No need for a check up

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a really spicy hot minute since I last posted. I got an iPad so I’ve been drawing a lot and also reading umbrella academy fanfiction because like I’m a nerd yeah. Please enjoy whatever this is I don’t know.

“William solace, I am not afraid to stab my own boyfriend,” Nico threatened, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword.

“If you stab me, then what happens if I end up dying?” Will asked, raising one eyebrow.

“Then you die I don’t know, that’s not my concern. And you’re a doctor, you'll figure it out yourself,” Nico pressed himself against the wall. Will sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Nico please, I’m a doctor, I know what I’m doing,” Will sighed, trying not to get annoyed with Nico, “I have to give you a check up, it’s what has to be done regardless of who you are. And you just happen to be behind on… a couple vaccines.”

“Will, I say this from the bottom of my heart, I trust you exactly zero.”

Will pressed his lips into a thin line, Nico could practically hear the gears in his head turning.

“I’m afraid of needles too, Nico,” Will finally said, he heaved a sigh and folded his hands in his lap. Nico did not expect him to say something like that.

“I’m not scared,” Nico retorted, “and you’re a doctor, why are you scared?”

“Not scared?” Will huffed, “hence why you’re hiding in your cabin?”

“I’m not hiding!”

“But believe me when I say this that if I could I wouldn’t give anyone a shot, I’d give that job to Kayla or Austin,, it… kinda grosses me out… the needles…” Will sighed again, “if you want, I can have Kayla give it to you and I’ll sit with you.”

Nico made a noise between a grunt and a protest, “why can’t I just avoid it all together?”

Even after he asked it, Nico knew that it was a stupid question.

“It’s a yearly thing, just to make sure that you’re healthy, make sure you don’t get sick,” Will said, “it’s a quick thing maybe ten, fifteen minutes.”

“Ok…”

“I promise you that it’s not going to be that bad, I’ll ask you a couple questions. Make sure you’re physically doing good. Off the top of my head I think that you need two shots and then you’re done,” Will ticked off the list on his fingers as he spoke.

Nico visibly relaxed but didn’t make anymoves towards Will.

“So, it’s best to get it over with now rather than later?” Will spread his hands, raising his eyebrows.

“Depends.”

“Come on death boy, I’ll ask Cecil to get you some snacks afterwards, I know that he knows where the Stoll’s hid their stash.”

Nico grumbled but reluctantly agreed. Following Will out of the Hades cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> Had the slim idea, wrote it, I don’t really like it. I have to struggle getting Nico in character because like... wrong fandom yknow. Whatever, it exists now so I guess that’s pretty cool. Thanks for reading.


End file.
